1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for molding garments and the garments made therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for molding a lofted material having a sewn decorative support panel, and the resultant garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods and mechanisms for molding different types and assemblies of material have been developed and are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,418 provides an apparatus and method for making brassiere pads from bonded non-woven fibrous batting material, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,597 provides a method of making a brassiere cup from a soft fibrous board material, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,416 provides a method for making multi-layered seamless brassiere pads, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,137 provides a process for preparing breast pads or fronts such that the pads are centrally soft and peripherally firmer.
Notwithstanding that which is known, there remains a continuing need for improved methods for molding a lofted material having a laminated support layer to provide a three dimensional shape thereto without compromising the loft characteristics associated with such material. Problems heretofore associated with various processes of molding a lofted material include at least the following: (1) thinning of material at points of increased pressure or applied heat, or both, such as for example, the apex of a bra cup or pad, (2) requiring relatively complicated or additional structural elements, or both to facilitate a desired result, for example, spacer devices or vacuum systems, and (3) requiring that heat, pressure or both be avoided at relatively substantial portions of the material being molded, which can complicate the molding process.